


The hunter and his prey.

by Mandochk



Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandochk/pseuds/Mandochk
Summary: She saved Fett, nursed him back to health and now she's stumbled on the great hunter in the shower.Smutty little one shot.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Character(s)
Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060691
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The hunter and his prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the 12 Days of Smutness brings this little one-shot 
> 
> This will become a full out fanfic some day soon since I enjoyed myself so much with this!

The cool evening air drifted over my face as I made my way through the hallways of my home. The sound of cooling evaporators clicking in the far distance almost drowned out by the sound of the ‘fresher I was fast approaching, my arms adjusting the towel I had gone to fetch my male guest. He should have finished with his washing activities by nowI adjusted the rough spun towel I carried in my arms, eyes focusing on the closed door that stood between me and my guest, and then tapped my elbow against the button to my right. The door opened with a faint ‘ssssshhhh’ as I stepped into the steam filled room beyond, my heat shaking as I realised he’d likely used up the last of the warm water for the day. Oh well, I wasn’t about to berate him for having a bit of self indulgence after weeks of waiting for his skin to heal well enough to shower. 

“Boba. I’ve brought you ... a ... towel,”

My words strangled in my throat as my eyes finally caught sight of my guest whom was standing under the ‘fresher, the water trailing over his naked flesh while he twisted this way and that is a feeble attempt to wash behind his shoulders with a rag of fabric. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I tried not to look at him, and yet looked at him, anyway. Kriff’s sake! It wasn’t as if I had never seen him naked before. I’d had to help change his bandages and washed him with a damp cloth enough times to know what he damned well look like - but he’d never garnered this reaction from me before. I still didn’t even fully know when I had fallen in love with him. It had slowly snuck up on me as I had cared for him, and not even learning that he was the notorious Boba Fett had quelled that growing desire for him.

Boba turned at the sound of my voice, one shoulder leaning against the side of the ‘fresher for support as his dark eyes met my own. The male had no shame at all with standing in front of me naked, not even covering himself, although I now had an uninterrupted view of his body. I had to keep chanting ‘don’t look down’ repeatedly just to stop myself from ogling certain parts of his anatomy. He’d gotten so used to me seeing him like this that he didn’t even think about it anymore, and there were times I wondered to myself if he did it to torment me. The self-satisfied smirk that appeared on his lips as his languid eyes took in my flushed appearance made me feel like he was doing this on purpose. 

“Still having problems with range of movement?”

I could only guess that his still healing skin was making it hard for him to wash certain areas of his body. One hairless brow lifted as he considered my question, the scar that lazily trailed from it up to his scalp twitching ever so slightly with the movement. It was quite interesting to watch just how expressive he was when he felt comfortable enough to be vulnerable in front of me, his brows and lips able to portray every minor frustration and qualm with no spoken words. Every little move on his face further confirming my suspicions that Boba was toying with me, and I had to admit that the thought he was interested enough to do that filled me with a deep sense of excitement. 

“Yes.”

His gruff voice was recovering now in earnest, stronger now than it had been in weeks, but there was still a raw edge to his voice that gave away the damage that had been done to his body by the stomach acid of the sarlaac. The vocal chords would never heal, but I didn’t mind - I rather liked the harsh sound of his voice.

“Would you like some help?”

He nodded, a pleading expression forming on his face that melted my heart to his struggles, and I stepped closer to him. My fingers wrapped around the rag once I was finally within arm’s reach of the male and let out a startled sound as Boba grasped his wrist around my own to pull me under the shower with him. He might well be injured and not in peak physical shape anymore, but he could still move incredibly quickly when he wanted to. My muscles quivered at the sensation of cold water plastering my clothing against my body, a chill that was quickly forgotten as his dark predatory eyes met my own and caused a searing heat within my body that originated in my chest and quickly sunk to linger in my groin.

This was my first encounter with the man he had once been - the fearsome bounty hunter that had sent his prey running before him, and today I was his prey. A large hand cupped the underside of my jaw, a calloused thumb pad lovingly rubbing my cheek and down to brush my lips. Boba knew exactly what he was doing to me, his eyes lazily watching my expression from under his eyelashes and his lips twitching in delight at my reaction to him as I let my body fall against the wall behind me. My shoulders lifted and fell as my breathing became quicker, my eyes wandering down to follow the line of his jawbone down to his chest despite myself. The line of a silvered scar along his clavicle drew my attention, a long healed knife wound and I found my fingers ghosting over it despite the small voice in my head that told me I might get a bit too attached to my guest - a guest that had not yet clearly communicated he would stay with me once his debt had been repaid. 

“I thought you needed help?”

A husky laugh left him at my half whispered reminder of why I was here.

“That’s not the help I had in mind.”

That accent, his smooth exotic tones and the way he pronounced certain words caused my gut to quiver in delight. I still had yet to place exactly where his accent originated from. It definitely wasn’t from any place on Tatooine and might not even be from anywhere in the star system. His past was an unknown enigma, an enigma that much like his accent I had yet to solve. The sensation of his finger tip leaving my lip and trailing down my neck caused a shiver of arousal to tingle down my spine, my eyes watching his as they drifted down to bore a heated hole into the bare skin of my neck - lips twitching ever so slightly. 

Once again he was the predator, in complete control of his body as he moved with fluid grace to press those same lips against the nape of my neck in an open-mouthed kiss. 

DANK FARRIK 

If it wasn’t for the supporting weight of his arm wrapping around my torso, I was sure that my suddenly lifeless legs would have dropped me to the ground. My lips parting in a shuddering moan as his tongue trailed lazily over my hot skin, every inch worshiped as it was revealed to him by the movements of his other hand that was now pulling my wet clothing from my body. I had known the ministrations of many men over my lifetime, but Boba was not like any I had before - where others would rush to take what they wanted, he took his time to carefully map my skin for future erotic landmarks to explore later at his leisure. That same husky laugh left the man, hot air brushing over the cold skin of my shoulder blade and sending another hot spike of desire right into the pit of my stomach. 

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this for some time.”

His sultry tones brushed seductively up against my ear as his lips moved to brush against the lobe, the edges of his teeth barely grazing skin and earning another moan as the arm that had been around my torso lowered. His hand cupped just under my rear, hooking slightly under my thigh and guiding the limp to rest against his hip. Almost instinctively, my leg curled around him, the heat growing deep inside me as I felt his hardness pressing right up against my center. His breath hitched in his throat for a moment, his lips twitching against my skin as he fought against his more animalistic urges. Not wanting him to stop his attentions, I tilted my head to the side, exposing more skin to his attentions and almost immediately rewarded as he once again peppered fervent kisses over my skin.

“So what held you back?”

The sound of my clothes falling to the ground reached my ears, leaving me feeling suddenly very naked. Boba let out an indistinct sound of satisfaction, his lips leaving my skin so he could ravage me with his eyes instead.

“I did not think fate would smile twice at this wretched man.”

Wretched. I hated that he thought that he had earned himself such a title. I knew that he had done some bad things in his life, but that seemed behind him now, and the man that stood before me was not the same one he had once been when he had fallen into the sarlaac. I hesitantly reached out to press the palm of my hand against the side of his head, forcing his gaze back up so I could look into his eyes - eyes that I wanted to once again look at me with passion rather than the sadness that had suddenly taken over this poor soul. 

“You are many things, but wretched is not one of them. Whatever mistakes you have made are in the past now, your future is your own to make.”

I arched my hips forward, earning a low rumbling moan from the man, and watched as the fire returned to those eyes. His lips met mine as I pulled him into a passionate kiss, thinking that perhaps he was not the only wretched being that fate had smiled upon when I had found his injured body sprawled in the dune sea. I had found a lot of treasures out in the dune sea since I had made my life here, but I had to admit that Boba had been the greatest one that I had ever found. The sensation of his hand against the sensitive skin of my breast drew another sound of desire from my lips, his hot flesh a startling contrast to the cold water that cascaded down my body. A rough finger tip trailed lazy circles over my soft ski as his lips fought mine for domination - the hand on my hip gripping me for dear life as if he still thought that fate might tear me away from him. 

Every touch trailed a hot line of desire over my skin, leaving me begging for more. But now that the hunter had returned he was more than content to play with his prey. His lips left mine, leaving me whining - desperate to kiss him once gain. It was a whine that fast became a moan as those same lips found their way to my nipple - brushing over it with the barest of touches as he blew hot air over my skin. I didn’t know if it was possible to want him any more than he already did, but he quickly proved me wrong. 

The needful throbbing in my groin only increasing further as his finger that had been trailing mindless patterns over the skin of my chest moved to rub a rough thumb over my other nipple. The more he stroked my desire, the more desperate I became for him to quell the fire that throbbed and burned within me. I rocked my hips against his body, shuddering as the growing need to sate that burning desire drove me to seek any kind of friction, to ease the arousal that was continuing to grow with every touch of his thumb and lips. Any good hunter knew when to go in for the kill, and luckily for me, Boba was an expert at his craft. 

His thumb trailed down from my nipple, down my body and joined the other cupped at my waist as he encouraged my other leg around his waist - the air of anticipation hanging heavy in the air between us. A shiver running over my body as the male examined my body with lustful eyes. Life had been hard on my body, trying to eek a living out of a failing moisture farm, leaving me much thinner than I really should be, but the way he looked at me. With such unadulterated desire, left me feeling like I was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. 

In that moment of time it didn’t matter who or what we both were, we were together, and that was all that mattered. Then he was inside me, the sensation of his hard member slipping against sick vaginal walls earning a quivering moan of bliss from my lips. 

“Boba.”

His name parted my lips as his hands shifted more fully cup my ass, the movement tilting my hips and earning another moan from my lips as his next thrust brushed against a deep sensitive part of my anatomy that left my body screaming for him to just have his way with me. Yet despite that desire, there was also another part of me that wanted to take it slow and commit to memory every wonderful moment. Hooked as my legs where over the back of his torso I found that I had the perfect leverage to rock myself into every slow thrust of his member into my body, our soft moans of desire soon being the only sound that my ears could now focus on. 

“Cyar’ika.”

His gristled voice was thick with desire. Boba was fluent in a lot more languages than I was, but I didn’t need to understand what he was saying to know what the word meant - the tone of his voice was enough. The thick layers of love very much alike to the tone men often used to call a lover their ‘sweetheart’. The sensation of his breath against my neck as he once again moved to trail hot kisses against my skin, earning another low moan of pleasure from me. My slim fingers ran over the pale skin of his torso, traversed their way to his back and gripped to the back of his shoulders. I could feel his muscles quivering under my touch, his own grumbling sound of pleasure parting his lips as he finally gave into the very same urges that he had been building so carefully within me. The sound he made as his thrusts became more urgent was both animalistic and arousing. His vocals vibrating within his own body as he buried himself deep within me repeatedly. 

As desperate as he was to sate his own growing needs, Boba was still very much an attentive lover. One gentle hand remaining on my hip to make sure I was fully supported while the other was pressed to my lower back to help guide every thrust against that one spot that escalated my moans to the point that I was pretty sure people would hear me in Mos Eisley. I felt more than saw the victorious smile on his lips as they trailed my collar bone, trailing his teeth over overly sensitive skin even as his own trembling moans tumbled from his throat as he kept up the relentless pace - pushing me closer and closer to my climax. 

Then I was tumbling over the edge, my orgasm hitting me hard as that carefully built pressure finally burst within me. His name left my lips with an elated cry of passion, soon joined by his voice calling my name as he found his own release shortly after my own as he finally lost grip of whatever self-control remained within him. I pressed my trembling body to his, basking in the warm afterglow of passion, and couldn’t help but think to myself that if he made me feel like this every time we made love, then I would be a very happy woman. 

The content smile on his face was all I needed to know that saving his life all those moons ago had been one of the best choices of my entire life. I knew that my future with the one time feared bounty hunter would be long, full, and most of all full of love.

~End~


End file.
